


Birthday Wishes

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Sugar Daddy, sugar daddy!thomas jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: Thomas surprises (Y/N) for her birthday.
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/Reader
Kudos: 70





	Birthday Wishes

You woke up to feeling soft, wet kisses against the nape of you neck and hands wrapped around your waist. Thomas pressed himself against you, holding on for dear life. He loved moments like this. Waking up with you in his bed, in his arms. For a moment, he could pretend that you stayed here with him and didn’t have to leave and stay at your own place. You’ve been staying with him more often, but there were no problems on his part.

“You’re up already?”, you yawned

“Unfortunately,“ Thomas rasped, “I’m used to being up at this time. You should still be asleep baby”

“How can I sleep with you kissing my neck like that?”

Thomas grinned. It wasn’t his intention to have you up this early, especially on such a special day. He rubbed your back and kissed your cheek. You had no idea his intentions were to lull you back to sleep, but soon you were dozing off again in the very early hours of the morning.

When you awoke hours later, you jumped in the shower. As you got dressed, you could smell _ coming from downstairs. You followed the scents as your stomach growled, chastising you for not eating sooner. 

Thomas stood in the middle of the kitchen frying plantains. He jumped when he noticed you standing next to the island. 

“You’re up?”, he asked, sounding a little upset

“Did you not want me to be?”

“Yeah. I just wanted to bring you your breakfast while you were still in bed”

Thomas began to pout before you pulled him in for a kiss. He wrapped his arm around you and deepened it. As his tongue slid in your mouth, you pressed yourself against him, grinding against his cock.

“As much as I want to throw you on the counter and fuck you, I have to finish with breakfast. I figured the birthday girl wanted to have breakfast in bed”, he smirks as he hands you a mimosa

“You know me so well”, you purred, “I’ll go back upstairs then”

He kissed you once more, then slapped your ass as you walked away. Within ten minutes, you were in bed enjoying breakfast with Thomas. He fed you strawberries and whipped cream, and made you more mimosas..

Now, he was entertaining your idea of living on the countryside as he rubbed your feet. 

“You’re telling me you’ve never thought of leaving New York?”, you questioned

“Of course I have. Always wondered if I would get married, move back to Virginia, and raise our kids there”

You felt his hands freeze as you took in what he said. ‘Our kids’. For a moment, Thomas didn’t say anything. He stayed silent as he continued to rub your feet as music silently played in the background. 

“Soooo, are you ready for dinner tonight?”

Thomas asked, wanting to change the subject. He could have asked you his burning question right then and there, but now things felt a little awkward. It’s been almost a year since he told you he no longer wanted to be just your sugar daddy. He was hesitant because for all he knew, you felt the complete opposite. You proved him wrong time and time again. 

“I can’t wait”, you cheered, “I’ve wanted to go to that restaurant since it opened”

“If you told me sooner, I would have already taken you. You know I’ll always take care of you, right?”

He smiled at you as you nodded. His hands moved up to your calf, then your inner thigh. You carefully move the plates out the way before Thomas wraps his arms around your thighs and pulls you close. You can tell by the way he starts licking your core, he won’t let you stop after just one orgasm. 

Thomas wrapped his lips around your clit, bringing you to your first orgasm. He slips two fingers inside, admiring the way you squeeze around him as he strokes your g spot.

You grip the sheets and moan his name. Thomas’s teeth dig into your thigh.

“Fuck”

Thomas kissed his way up your torso with his fingers still in you. His body is pressed against yours as he kissed and sucked all over your neck. Your arms wrapped around him. 

“I know you’re close baby”, he whispered in your ear, “Go ahead and cum”

That was all it took for you to cum all over his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and sucked one of them clean. Thomas put the other fingers in front of you and you took your time copying him. He kissed you with fervor as he rubbed his cock against your clit. 

“Thomas”, you groaned 

He slipped in the tip and pulled it out again. He kept going until you were a begging mess.

“Thomas please”

He bit your neck as he bottomed out. His hands squeezed your hips as he fucked you. Thomas kissed you from your neck to your cheek until he reached your lips. He moaned when he kissed you. You couldn’t grind against him as desperately as you wanted to, so you settled for tangling your fingers in his hair.

As he hit a new angle, he gasped and held on to him for dear life. You were too close to the edge. The moment you heard him moaning, you came all over his cock. He fucked you relentlessly until he came inside you.

*******************************

“We still have a few hours before we go out. What does the birthday girl want to do until then?”

“Movies and snacks?”

“Whatever you want”

Thomas indulged you on your Disney marathon, pausing it to get up and get you snacks whenever you asked. He volunteered to feed them to you, but every time you fought back he ended up on top of you with a smile. He couldn’t stop smiling seeing that smile on your face.

His phone began to ring, ending your moment. 

“Give me two seconds”, he answered his phone, “Hello. Yes, this is Thomas. Oh, okay. No, I get it. Thank you. Bye.”

He hung up the phone with a sigh, “It looks like we don’t have a reservation tonight”

“What? Why?”, you whined

“The restaurant cancelled our reservation. Looks like we’ll have to try to find another place”

You pulled the phone out of his hand and sat in his lap. You played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He leaned into you, starting to relax.

“We don’t have to go out tonight. We can think of something else to do. Dining out can be saved for another time”

“What do you have in mind?”, he asked as he wrapped his arms around you, “I’m a fan of staying like this”

You thought for a moment. There was something that you wanted to do with him, but the fact that you didn’t live together made it difficult from time to time. Either you had to hurry home or Thomas already had dinner ready when you got there.

“We could make dinner together”

“Sure”, he smiled, eyes lighting up, “Whatever you want”

Thomas pulled out all the ingredients for dinner. He cut the potatoes while you seasoned vegetables. He watched you out the corner of his eye. You were dancing and humming to the music. He wanted you to stay longer than a couple nights at a time. He didn’t want to worry about you leaving and him going to bed lonely. He misses you every time you leave. 

“What are you up to next week?”

“Well after I leave tomorrow night, I have a paper finish and I have work and choir rehersal. The usual”

It was now or never.

“When you leave?”

“Yeah, I have my own place babe”

“I know. I know”, he stood behind and pulled your hands away from the food. He kissed you on the cheek, “Or you could just…make this your home…if that’s what you want”

Thomas’s heart was racing out his chest. This could go one way or the other. 

You turned to face him and Thomas stood there nervously with a red box. He opened the box to reveal a necklace with a gold music note pendant.

“Thomas, it’s beautiful. You want me to move in with you?”

“Yes. I want this to be our home. Every time you leave, this place doesn’t feel the same. You like it?”

“I love it. When can I move my stuff in?”

“Thank God”, he groaned as he buried his face in your shoulder and pulled you closer

You both embraced each other, but you were too happy to find the words to say anything. Thomas held you in the kitchen, smiling to himself. He didn’t have to worry about you leaving ever again. 

“How will you top the next birthday?”, you asked with a giggle

“Don’t worry baby. I already have an idea you won’t forget”

Thomas held you in his arms and for once he let his mind wonder about his the rest of his future with you.


End file.
